


"Ein Lied Aus Dem Herzen"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Celebrity Crush, Dancer! Eren, M/M, Singer! Levi, Song references, Underage Drinking, canon ages whoohoo, drug and alcohol abuse, eventual foreplay?, eventual smut??, huge age gap, more characters later on, more tags to add later, popstar au, somewhat slow build, street dancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do when so many odds are against you? Where will you hide when the light tries to illuminate what truly lies beneath the mask? Live in the blissful complexity in a world of trickery, secrets, and crime? There is no peace at all.<br/>This is one case when you must stay away from the light at all costs, or suffer judgement.<br/>- -<br/>Eren Jaeger is a street dancer and a wannabe famous singer, secretly wanting to follow the footsteps of his idol, Levi. He mostly just sticks to dancing, figuring his dreams are just that; until a chance encounter makes him reconsider everything and his life changes, along with someone else's...<br/>(partially edited summary! the other half will stay as is so you know what it's about)<br/><strong>{DISCONTINUED AF}</strong> (unless I come back and re-write the entire thing one day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take the stage

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, this is my first fanfiction... ever!!(officially) So i hope it ends up okay. This chapter is alittle short,being the first, but i'll try to make them longer as we go along!!  
> i had someone proof read and all ,along with myself, but if there are any errors and what not PLZ LET ME KNOW!  
> okay *deep breath* HERE WE GO!

You hear your own footsteps echoing in a narrow hallway, each step practically synchronized to your heartbeat. Soon your steps create a new rhythm, its own tune, and you can hear music blasting from the end of the hallway. Squinting, you spot an opened door, to which you approached and went through.

The rolling roar of applause was practically instantaneous as you step onto an illuminated stage.

You relish the feeling of the vibrations, the pounding of the large stereos mixed with screams of adoration. It sends chills throughout your body until you tremble like the equipment. You slowly close your eyes and breath deeply, letting it all sink into your heart, through your bones.

It was strangely soothing.

Your turquoise eyes fluttered open. Grinning widely, you threw your fist up into the air for a reaction. The action was welcomed with more yelling and enthusiastic sign waving from the crowd, claiming that they loved you.

As you waved to the audience, the yells and screams transacted into a synchronized, rhythmic chant.

ER-EN JAE-GER!! ER-EN JAE-GER!! ER-EN JAE-GER!! ER-EN JAE-GER!!

Chuckling, you walked over to a microphone set up at the front and grabbed it. With a deep breath you yelled into the mic:

"HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT!!??"

The sound of your voice hits everyone through the speakers, making the already adrenalized mob practically do back flips over each other as they awaited the next words of their idol. You giggled into the mic at their enthusiasm, and it earned squeals of joy. After scanning the crowd once more, you grin and continue.

"It's great to see you all here! It means a lot to me, to have such amazing fans..." You gulp a breath of air. "I LOVE YOU ALL!!"

The last part was said with a 180 degree rotation of your hips, swinging your arm across the horizon of the audience, pointer finger extended to no one random fan in particular.

That move really did it.

Fans were jumping up and down in their spots, about to blast off through the roof. Soon a wave of what was composed of mostly fan girls pushed against the edge of the stage, raising their arms up towards you, trying in vain attempts to touch their beloved hero.

The room was filled with a multitude of crazed phrases from

"WE LOVE YOU, EREN!"

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN, EREN!!"

"EREN! MARRY ME, EREN!!"

Their statements were tossed back and forth across the stage like a tournament style ping-pong match in full swing.You smiled down at them ,raising both your arms up way above your head followed by a "YEAH!!" at the top of your lungs!

The chantings intensified. You breathed in the atmosphere until it swallowed you whole; mind stirring in the sea of voices. It was like a drug, addicting, and it made you feel light yet strong. Your body was high off of it and you felt like you were at the top of the world. With that, you placed the mic back to your lips, giving a fist pump and shout,

"ALRIGHT! LET’S DO THIS!!"

This was it, this was your moment. It was show time and soon the whole world would know the name EREN JAEGER.

Adrenaline pumped ferociously through your veins and you took various steps back. With your fists clenched in excitement, you ran across the stage full speed and jumped the highest you could at the edge of the stage. A gleeful "WOOOO" escaped your lips and traveled through the air while you were mid-jump. You waited to fall on arms extended up towards you, as you looked down at the ocean of people and-

THUNK

You made contact for sure, but it certainly wasn't the arms of the masses of wild, adoring fans that you had expected. Actually it had been rather solid. The floor, to be precise. It was strange, though. It was not the concert floor that you had expected. No, this floor was coarse, and a cloth-like texture was enveloping your head.

Wait, your head--had you really landed on your head?

You curled up and cradled your head, falling to your side. Reaching up, you rubbed a particular spot that was definitely developing a lump. The confusion only increased when you pulled a blanket off your head, looking around.

It certainly wasn't the stage or the concert you were just at. It was an old carpeted floor, messy and disorganized with clutter of clothing and trash that were scattered across the floor.

Your room. Of course.

”... it was just a dream.”

With a disappointed sigh, you rolled over and looked at the clock on your shelf.

3:24AM

You silently cursed yourself. Of course you'd wake up at 3 AM, 3 frickin AM. School didn’t start for another five hours. Of all times to have woken up, it was that early, when the alarm clock wasn't even close to ringing.

Grunting, you hauled yourself onto the bed and flopped into what resembled a sleeping position. For a few minutes, you attempt to squeeze your eyes shut, but it soon becomes clear that attempts at going back to sleep were futile.

You tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable enough to fall back into the bliss of sleep, but to no avail. Once you finally did get comfortable, you had just barely closed your eyes for a precious ten seconds before your alarm clock went off. Your eyes snapped back open, and you glared at the clock ,letting out an extended groan.

Oh yes. Today was off to a _GREAT_ start.


	2. Do you hate Fridays?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's day goes from bad to worse,but something helps him out in the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaay finally got another chapter in!!  
> THIS IS NOT ABANDONED/DISCONTINUED!  
> sorry about the super long wait!! i know i said 1-2 weeks when i took OVER A MONTH and im sorry!!!! gomen!!  
> but i have school too and not much time to work on this  
> this chapter isn't even very important!  
> but dont worry!! it'll get exciting next chapter!!  
> i've dropped many hints ,maybe you'll find em all?  
> this chapter is mostly introducing some more characters and a few explanations of how things are  
> it's MUCH longer than i originally thought it would be so maybe that'll compensate for me being overdue??  
> i'll try to get the next one out much faster!  
> I tried spotting errors as much as i could ,but i might have still missed some!  
> plz tell me if there are any errors or some parts sound funny/ repeat (i type these late at night)  
> keep in mind this is my first fanfic ever!  
> also i need beta readers if anyone would like to volunteer?  
> SONG REFERENCES

EREN:

  
You took your time getting up. It was gonna be a shitty day, you could feel it. Things hadn’t really gone pleasantly upon your awaking, and you just knew it was gonna be one of THOSE days.

  
Taking a deep breath followed by a long exhale, you got out from under the comfort of your blankets and shuffled your way to the shelf nearby; smashing the button of your alarm clock with enough force to nearly break it.

  
 _Maybe today won’t be too bad._ You thought

_Its Friday, so there’s always the weekend to look forward to anyway._

  
Attempting to brighten your already foul mood, you dragged your feet to the bathroom.

Seeing that it was unoccupied, you had assumed that Mikasa had already used it, or had not yet woken up. Though the latter seemed unlikely, you were grateful for not having to wait.

  
You walk inside and almost cringe at seeing your reflection in the mirror. Everyone usually looks awful when they first wake up, but it practically doubles when you're feeling under the weather.

  
Reaching for your tooth brush, you subconsciously start remembering fragments of your dream. Its all slowly comes back to you, bits and pieces becoming clearer as your tooth-brushing movements pick up a rhythm. Eventually, it replays in your head, and you momentarily relive the feelings.

  
The squeals of adoring fans. The warmth emanating from the stage lights. The juddering of stage equipment. The feeling of millions of people watching you, admiring you, knowing that they had gone out of their way to see YOU; be it within the crowd or on television.

  
The thud of swift stomps on the stairs nearby snapped you back into reality.

  
Right. You had to get ready for school. Crap.

  
How long had you been daydreaming?

  
You dismissed the thought as soon as it came. That wasn't important right now. That little sidetrack had cost you some of your limited preparation time.

  
After a quick swish of water from a cup, you spit it out into the sink, placed you toothbrush back in its original spot and rushed back into your room.

  
If you could get dressed quickly, maybe you would be able to compensate for lost time.

  
Your heart soon sank the moment you stepped back into your room. It was a complete mess.

  
Frantically searching through the piles of clutter, you scrambled across the floor, hoping to find something clean or at least decent enough to wear.

  
By the time you did find a t-shirt you deemed sufficient, you decided to bullshit the rest of your outfit. It didn't matter if it didn’t quite match. You had wasted enough time on something that shouldn't have required such effort.

  
As you scurried out of your bedchamber towards the living room, you took a glance at the watch you had thrown on your wrist last minute.

  
7:51AM

  
It was almost 8 o' clock. The bus that took you to school would be there by then. You estimated that it was a 10-15 minute walk, depending on the weather, and if you ran fast enough you should be able to reach the bus stop in time.

  
Entering the living room, you were ready to make a grab for your backpack and dash out the front door when a familiar voice stopped you in your tracks.

  
"Eren!!"

  
It was Mikasa. Her voice was filled with urgency. Fuck.

  
You tentatively turned your head to face her as she came towards you.

  
"...Yes?" you replied hesitantly. Hopefully what she needed from you wouldn't take too long.

  
"Eren, i can't find my Science project!"

  
"..Yeah?"

  
 _please don’t ask me to help you! Just let me leave!_

  
"I need your help! Help me find it!!"

  
 _fuck fuck fuck fuck no!_

  
"what!? B-but Mikasa--!"

  
Your words had gone unnoticed as she had already turned her back on you to continue her search.

  
As tempted as you were to simply take your bag and run out the door, you knew better than to try to pull that stuff with Mikasa and decided to attempt at aiding her search to find her dumb project.

  
"Mikasa!? The focused, organized, straight-A student? You of all people lost something like a science project?! When did you get so reckless?"

You said, frustration and annoyance threatening to alter your tone.

  
"I don’t need lectures right now, Eren! This is serious! That project is worth 35% of our grade and im not about to ruin my chances of valedictorian!"

  
That was Mikasa for you; An overachiever and always setting high goals for herself. The difference between her and anyone else was that she could actually meet them, if not surpass them, and her only real competition in your opinion was your best friend, Armin.  
Ah yes , Armin. The guy was nothing short of a genius. Surely a bright future would await him, unlike you, who was just managing a decent GPA.

  
"That just further proves my point! How could you lose something so important!? Especially at a time like this!?"

  
You were on the other side of the living room, nearly shouting at her now, while you rummaged through piles of junk, hoping to find her project so you could leave as soon as possible.

  
"Oh im sorry!! Since when am I the only one that has lost something!? Im surprised you can find anything in that mess you call a room!" she snapped back at you.

  
You made a "humph!" sound at the comment. You wanted to counter her argument by saying that it wasn't THAT messy, until you remembered your little botch with getting dressed, which was just enough to help you keep your mouth shut and save yourself from saying anything stupid. It was for the best. No way you wanted to add an angry maiden's fury to your list of things gone wrong today.  
After that bit of silence, she continued.

  
"Besides, whos the one that decided to have that party, huh? Just because it wasn't a huge high school party doesn't mean you guys didn’t trash the place! Mental note to NOT let you guys stuff your faces with junk food. You, your friends, soda, pizza, candy, video games and music is NOT a good mix."

  
You had a party? Oh yeah, you did. It was something like 2-3 days ago. You weren't really sure. All you did remember was that it was one heck of a party.  
What Mikasa didn't know was that there _ **was**_ some alcohol involved in the later half and that it was probably the actual reason why the party had gotten out of hand. You had mixed a little bit into every drink you had. You assumed it wasn't too much, but then again, you didn't remember much of the night after drinking so maybe you were **really** wasted? Everyone had later pitched in to hide the evidence.

  
That was all Jean's fault anyway. He had just so happened to overhear you and Armin talking about having a party and the jerk had invited himself to your house! Who does that!? The only reason that you didn't tell him to fuck off the moment he showed up at your doorstep was because he had somehow managed to bring three 12-packs of beer with him. Shamelessly, you couldn't refuse.

  
You didn't even like the guy, in fact you hated him and so did Mikasa. He used to always try to put the moves on her, making his trademark shit-eating grin and getting under your skin. However, he doesn't really hit on her anymore, seeming to have taken a hint, but he still pissed you off. Sometimes he flirted with Mikasa just to get on your nerves.

  
Attempting to forget about jean and his stupid horse face, you continued to look for Mikasa's project. She was certainly right about one thing; the place was in complete disarray. There were stacks and piles of crap left over from the party everywhere.

  
You hadn't really bothered with cleaning up your own room; Much less actually clean the rest of the house. You had planned to do so, but you were just so drunk that it must have slipped your mind. The day after wasn’t much of an option either; having to deal with your hangover AND hide the symptoms from Mikasa. It was much more effort than it was actually worth and it made you promise yourself to either handle it much more carefully next time, or just avoid it all together.

\- - -

  
Several more minutes passed and still no sign of Mikasa's science project. Where could it be? Surely the place wasn't chaotic enough to disallow you to find something that was so large in size.

  
You let out a frustrated sigh as you searched the rest of the room, including the kitchen.

  
Come on! You didn't have time for this!

  
You were going to be late for school and it was all because of Mikasa. Just because she was having an issue right now didn't mean she had to drag you under too. Your day was already going bad enough as it is.

  
As if answering your subconscious plea, Mikasa miraculously found her project right on cue.

  
"HAH! i found it!"

  
She lifted it up victoriously and proceeded to gather the rest of her school supplies to take her leave.  
Took her long enough!  
You took another look at your watch to see your current time.

  
8:03 AM

  
It was already past 8! The bus! You were going to be late!

  
"FUCK!!"

  
You turned sharply on your heel, and made a mad dash back into the living room. Grabbing your backpack, you hastily hauled it onto your shoulder and darted out the front door without saying a word to Mikasa.

  
Damn it, Mikasa! This was so freakin unfair! Unlike you, she was actually old enough to drive and even had her own damn car! Her school also started at a different time from yours and was in the opposite direction that you went, so she wouldn't be able to do you the favor of driving you to school.

  
You furiously sprinted towards the nearest bus stop. If you were lucky, the bus may still be there picking up passengers.

  
The moment you turned a corner, you realized you had no such luck.

  
The last few passengers trickled into the bus as you closed in and the door had started to shut.  
You flailed your arms and shouted at the bus driver to wait, but it was no use.  
Your voice had failed to reach the driver and as a result they continued onto their next destination.

  
Decreasing your speed, you watched helplessly as the bus drove on, leaving you behind in a puff of smoke.  
Coughing as you waved the exhaust fuel away from your face, your feet came to a complete stop and you proceeded to double over with your hands on your knees.

  
Was the universe really so unwilling to cooperate with you today? What had you done to deserve its fury?

  
You stayed standing hunched over until your labored breath had become much more even and consistent.  
After recovering from your fruitless efforts, you sighed heavily.

  
There was no way you were making it to school on time. You had missed your only ride there and walking to school would take at least 35 minutes from your current location.

  
Why were you enrolled in a school that was so ridiculously far away from home anyway? Who thought that was such a brilliant idea?

  
You would most likely never get the answer to such a useless question and just had to accept it. Whether you liked it or not, you had no choice.

  
Since you were going to be late to school no matter what, you took your sweet time getting there. You had even stopped to buy yourself some breakfast on the way, seeing as you wouldn't have the chance to eat anything until lunch time.

  
\- - -

  
It took a total of 48 minutes instead of 35 to get on school grounds and you were rewarded with a late pass.

  
First block was already half-way over by the time you strolled in. Groups of students were working on whatever assignment was presented to them and the teacher had to make room for you.

  
You ended up inserted into a group that was one of the smaller ones and required more people. As you sat down with them, you asked what they were working on.  
The one that spoke up was a girl with brown hair that had been tied up in a ponytail and was chomping away at an apple in her hand.

  
"Oh hey! We were just told to read this story chapter and jot down some notes. Then we have to talk about what we read as a group after the end of each page and come up with summaries for the class." she said between bites.

  
A boy with what seemed to have pre-mature baldness gave her a small shove.

  
"Sasha! Stop talkin with your mouth full! That's gross! You’re not even supposed to be eating anyway. We just ate breakfast awhile ago."

  
His name was Connie. The two were close childhood friends that had just recently started dating somewhere in the beginning of the year.

  
The next one that spoke was a girl with freckles and also had her hair in a ponytail.

  
"The Scarlet letter is fucking stupid. Why are we even reading this? I can't understand a single sentence in this shit." she mumbled quietly with aggravation.

  
A petite blonde girl sitting next to her pouted slightly at the comment.

  
"Don't be so grumpy, Ymir. We have to read this for a grade. At least try to get some work done. For me?" she looked at her with pleading eyes.

  
Ymir rolled her eyes and sighed.

  
"Fine. But im only doing this because it's you,Christa."

  
Christa gave a soft, small smile and nodded contently.

  
She was a little angel that girl. Some would even say she was something of a goddess.  
A school beauty for sure and many people were very fond of her gentle sweetness.

  
Just like a goddess, she was way out of anyone else's league. Even those with exceptional high school status would think twice before trying to make their move, other wise, they'd face the wrath of her vigilant body guard, Ymir.

  
Someone would have to be full-blown crazy to think that they could flirt with Christa when Ymir was around. She was like a guard dog, protecting Christa around the clock and hardly ever let her out of her sight.

  
You weren't sure if Christa was even slightly self-aware, but you were certain that Ymir had a thing for her. Anyone could tell that the way Ymir fawned over her was past that of friendship.

  
Once class ended, you picked up your stuff and were on your way to next class when the teacher stopped you.  
After a brief conversation over your tardiness, you were presented with a detention slip.

  
"3 strikes and you're out, Jaeger."

  
You looked at the slip of paper and read it to yourself.

  
A 1 hour detention. One whole Fucking hour.

  
You just couldn't get a god damn break today, could you?

  
Fighting back the urge to tell the teacher off, you bit down on your tongue, turned around, and walked out the door to your next class.

  
\- - -

  
Complete and utter boredom followed you throughout the next few classes until it was time for lunch.  
Finally!

  
Making your way to the cafeteria, there was a sound of swift footsteps closing in from behind, followed by a familiar voice that made you stop and turn around.

  
"Hey! Eren!"

  
A boy with jaw-length blonde hair and sapphire eyes ran towards you, waving from afar as he closed the distance between the both of you and smiled.

  
"oh ,hey Armin."

  
"What's up? Did you come in late? I waited for you at the school entrance, but i didn't see you anywhere."

  
You didn't reply. Your anger hadn't diminished very much from the events that happened prior to lunch and you found yourself flashing back to everything that had gone wrong today.

  
"Umm...are you okay? You look kinda..." Armin trailed off, eyeing you and giving you a look of Concern.

  
"..what?" There was a hint of annoyance in your tone.

  
"Well uhh..it's just that.. you look ..errmm.. i mean no offense ,but.." Armin contemplated what his next words would be, trying to find the least hurtful way possible to tell you something that sure as hell wasn't going to be a compliment by the obvious "No offense".

  
"..You're kind of a wreck." He managed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Did something happen?" Worry was evident on his face.

  
Armin was just trying to look out for you. He was your best friend and you understood that. You just couldn't shake the feeling that his comment had actually affected you, and the rage that had been boiling up inside of you seemed to pop spontaneously.

  
Before you even realized what you were doing, you found yourself lashing out at Armin.

  
"Gee thanks, Armin! Why don't you tell me more about how i look about as fashionable as a color blind clown! Don't you think i already fucking know that!? What the fuck is up with everyone today!? It's like everyone is trying their damn hardest to piss me the hell off!"

  
Armin blinked several times, surprised at your sudden outburst as hurt spread across his features.

  
Aw shit.

  
You blinked and shook your head as if you were shaking off the effects of some strange spell that had possessed you momentarily.

  
What were you doing? Why did you snap at Armin like that? Sure, your day was going pretty shitty, but that didn't give you the right to take it out on him. It wasn't his fault at all that you were in such a bitter mood and that sure as hell didn't justify the way you treated someone that actually gave a fuck about your well being.

  
A wave of Guilt settled in the pit of your stomach as you looked back up at sad blue eyes that mimicked those of a kicked puppy.  
Sighing deeply, you ran your fingers through your untamed hair, somehow managing to make the brown locks even messier than it already was.

  
"Armin.. Holy shit im so fucking sorry, really i am. I have no idea what got into me. I didn't mean that. I'm just an asshole having a bad day. It's not your fault."

  
Armin just closed his eyes, breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He did that quite often during these types of situations. When his eyes opened, he looked at you and nodded in understanding.

  
Just like that, he forgave you- once again- for your impulsive actions. You had no idea how you were fortunate enough to have a great friend like him. Even during the most seemingly unlucky days, there was something to be grateful for. The uplifting thought brought a small smile to your lips.

  
You slung your arm around Armin's shoulders and pulled him into a friendly half-hug.

  
"Come on. I'll make it up to you at lunch."

  
Armin turned to you and smiled.

  
"You can make it up to me if you buy me a snack."

  
You grinned at him and laughed.

  
"Deal!"

  
\- - -

  
Armin sat himself at a table, setting his tray down and you followed suit after paying for the snack you treated him to.

  
This lunch block wasn't as crowded as the other ones, so the wait in line hadn't been very long, allowing you to get both your meals rather quickly.

  
As soon as you were comfortably seated, you started to dig into your food immediately. You were famished and the wrap you got yourself for breakfast wasn't nearly enough to satisfy your hunger.

  
Armin took one look at you and chuckled to himself.  
You ceased eating to direct your attention to him and blinked.

  
"what?"

Armin's chuckles turned to muffled giggles as he proceeded to cover his mouth with his hand.

  
"You're such a messy eater, Eren!"

  
"Eh? No im not!"

  
"Eren, there’s crumbs and sauce all over your face!" He took a napkin and held it out to you.

  
"hmph!"

  
You snatched the napkin from him and hastily wiped your mouth. He didn't even both to stifle his laughter at this point.

You made an exaggerated pout and took a big bite out of your hamburger, ignoring his giggle fit.

  
"Guess some things never change, huh?"

  
"Shut it, Armin."

  
A comfortable silence settled in as you both ate your lunch ,only breaking it to exchange slivers of small talk every now and then in-between bites.

Armin took a sip of his drink before starting up another conversation.

  
"So anyway, what exactly happened today?" He said the sentence somewhat cautiously, seemingly not trying not to cause another outburst.

  
You grunted as you placed your spoon down and took a long swig of your beverage before answering.

  
"Besides today being fucking shitty as hell, not much." You paused for a moment as if something had just occurred to you.

  
"..But i did have another dream today, though."

  
Armin leaned in closer, a flash of curiosity and interest in his bright blue eyes.

  
"A dream? What was this one about?"

  
Your turquoise eyes gleam in excitement and you leaned in as well.

  
"Oh man, Armin, You don't even know! It was awesome! I dreamed that I was on stage and had millions of fans chanting my name! I was gonna sing on live television!"

  
You told him about the feeling when you first stepped foot on stage. The way you were seemingly drunk off of the air, thick with admiration and warmth, and could practically taste it. How the exuberant chants and squeals merged together to create it's own melody. And how at the peak of excitement in the atmosphere, you sprinted across the stage and dove into the sea of fans.

  
Armin hung on to your ever word and listened closely as you continued to describe your recent dream meticulously. He was one of the very few people that knew about your secret dream of becoming a famous singer.

  
Despite having an intense desire to become a well-known singer, you were actually quite shy about singing in public and only did it around the people you were most comfortable with; that being Mikasa and Armin.

  
However, everyone else that knew you was aware of your other talent; dancing. They would go up to you and ask where you had learned to dance and if you had taken any classes. You would respond by saying that you very rarely ever took dance classes, which was true. You normally practiced at home, perfecting your technique in front of the large, 3-way mirror that resided within your bedroom.

  
Some of your moves were inspired by great dancers that you looked up to, including Levi, who had also peaked your interest in singing. Although at the time, you weren't even aware of that talent, neither were you interested. You only knew that you enjoyed his work and would sing the lyrics to songs whenever the urge came to you. It was a casual thing that you found yourself doing quite often.

  
You only realized it when one day you were singing a specific song that was very popular at the time, getting really into it, but it was only when you finished that you noticed you were being stared at. Armin was with you the entire time staring at you, dumbstruck, and when you asked why he was looking at you that way, he had managed to respond, _"wow... you're.. really ..good.. Eren."_

  
It all just seemed to go from there. Rather than simply singing just for fun, you went upon improving as well, which you certainly did. From learning to play different types of instruments to even composing your own songs, Music had earned a special place in your heart, thanks to Levi.

  
The sound of Armin's chuckle shifted your attention away from you own thoughts to him.

  
"So, i guess no Levi this time, huh?"

  
A light blush dusted on your cheeks at the comment.

  
 _Not this time_. You thought.

  
He didn't occur in your dreams as often as Armin implied, but there was no denying that he was there. You promised yourself that one day you would meet him in person.

  
 _One day, i will meet Levi._

  
A bell rung throughout the cafeteria making you get up and throw out whatever trash you had. After a quick mock salute to indicate your parting, you both headed off to your own respective classes for the rest of the day.

  
Thanks to Armin, you were in a much better mood than you had been before. Not necessarily happy, but at least you weren't angry. He just knew how to deal with you.

  
Sighing, you sat in your desk and watched the clock as it ticked away, waiting to get the rest of this awful day over with.

  
\- - -

  
Detention wasn't as bad as you had originally thought it would be and the hour you owed passed by quickly. Maybe it was because you weren't raging like you were before, but you couldn't complain.

  
On your way out of school, you looked up and watched the clouds roll by for a while. Thanks to that detention, not only had you missed the morning bus, but the ride that took you back home as well. Strangely, you didn't even feel the slightest bit annoyed. In fact, you didn't feel anything. You just stopped caring, seeing as there was nothing you could do but put up with it.

  
Staring at the sky for abit longer, you shrugged and went off on the long way back home.  
While walking, you felt a few drops of rain hit your face as you quickened your pace. You didn't recall seeing the forecast saying it was going to rain.

  
Soon enough, the droplets transacted into a massive downpour, pelting you furiously as you now ran across the streets.

  
By the time you got home your clothes were completely soaked through and you were chilled to the bone.

  
Nice.

  
With a huff, you drop your drenched backpack on the floor and kick off your shoes, sending droplets of water everywhere in a small radius around you.

  
 _Might as well shower. No way in hell am i gonna put up with a damn cold._

  
You make your way into the bathroom and take a quick shower before throwing on clean, comfortable clothes.

  
Walking back down the stairs, you dry your hair with a towel and shake off the excess water, causing your hair to stick up in slightly curled, damp tufts. You head for the kitchen, making no attempt to smoothen out your tousled locks.

  
As you reach into the refrigerator for a drink, you glance at the empty kitchen and notice the silence in the room from lack of people.

  
Normally it would be occupied with Mikasa busying herself with activities or chores and your father sitting on a seat at the table doing his work or reading a novel. But all of that changed after the sudden death of your mother.

  
Now Mikasa usually spent her time doing volunteer hours or doing study groups with friends while your father went on long business trips. You really couldn't blame Mikasa for that even if your dad had seemed to cease any concern for the two of you since then. The overwhelming silence in the house was unbearable at times.

  
With a sigh, you grab your drink and head back up stairs, pushing the painful memories out of your mind and back into the vault. It seems a lot of memories have gone in there recently.

  
Opening your bedroom door, you place your canned drink on the nightstand nearby and plop onto your bed.

  
The day's events had left you absolutely exhausted and you relished finally being able to have some down time, even if you had to spend it alone.  
With a grunt, you reach over for your remote next to your drink and turn on the television.

  
Placing pillows upright to make yourself more comfortable, you look back up at the Television and notice that the music channel is on. Since you never really used the TV for anything other than video games and weren't normally interested in any of the other channels, that’s the one you usually ended up watching.

  
As if the day finally decided to do you a favor, it was to your luck that a live concert was being televised. One of Levi's concerts to be precise.

  
You shot upright into a sitting position, fully awake now with all sense of exhausted from before suddenly non-existent. Grinning widely, you clenched your fists in excitement and were practically vibrating in your spot.

  
You had almost forgotten that he was going to have a live concert shown today because of everything that had happened prior to your arrival home.  
Quickly reaching over to grab your drink, you open it up and take a long swig. The excessive sugar and carbonated water burn as the liquid made it's way down your throat. You force the burp that you feel bubbling up out of your mouth rather than through your nose since that shit burns like a motherfucker.

  
A song plays through the TV as soon you toss the empty soda can into the garbage. You recognized most of the songs that Levi preformed and knew all their lyrics by heart.

  
Swaying back and forth in your spot, with the occasional bounce, you sung along to the familiar tunes. He even preformed one of his newer hits that you hadn't heard before.

  
He said it was called "wave" and you leaned in, watching the screen intently as he moved on the stage; listening to the smooth sounds of his voice forming lyrics to the music.

_"I make a mistake and the world ends_  
 _The street of constant green lights_  
 _It flies, then stops again_  
 _Then looks like it will fly again_

_Hearts connect_  
 _The fantasy that the ancients fell in love with_  
 _Was it correct?_  
 _A romance that's like a delusion_  
 _Well now, will you dance in the dream? "_

You tapped your fingers to the catchy beat and nod your head to the rythme.

_"The light of the moon wraps itself around me_  
 _The reverberating sound swallows my body whole_  
 _Until I no longer feel afraid of anything_  
 _Now inside the radiance, my heart is being aimed at_  
 _The spinning, spinning world is--_

_I try to consider it, then stop thinking_  
 _The red street light is my aim_  
 _I want to escape, to slip away,_  
 _and it looks like I will escape soon "_

It's funny the way modern music works. The lyrics could be about mourning death or some other form of tragedy, but it could have an upbeat tune that would cause people to dance. It was strange to say the least.

  
You continue listening to the lyrics, hoping to memorize them in one go even if you know its pointless and would have to look them up later on.

_"Open it, and next_  
 _is Skype with an alien_  
 _Select the delusion_  
 _A romance that's like electromagnetic waves_  
 _Ah, do you sleep at night?_

_The glow of the moon envelopes me_  
 _The reverberating sound leads my body astray again_  
 _Until I completely forget the things I struggled against_  
 _Right now, my heart is being aimed at_  
 _The ever-approaching future is--_

_Ah, will you dance inside the dream? "_

That was one thing you liked about Levi's music. His lyrics always found a way to soothe something inside of you that you hadn't realized was bothering you until his music played and all you were left with was something uplifting. It was a form of comfort in a way and you played music that was fitting to your mood when you sought solace. Judging by the shift in rhythm, you could tell the song was near it's end.

_"The voice of tomorrow beckons to me_  
 _And all my hate is painted over_  
 _So much that I won't give up the things I've already stopped_  
 _Right now, my heart is being aimed at "_

You always found yourself mesmerized by his movements; swift and precise, yet graceful like he was floating and gliding across the stage. He sang smooth notes with ease, as if moving around everywhere had no affect on him at all.  
You wondered how he managed to do it. Any normal person that had to dance and sing simultaneously for extended periods of time would be exhausted, but he showed no signs of it. Closing your eyes, you listened for the last of the lyrics as the music faded to its finale.

_" From this spinning, spinning world_  
 _I can see it, I can see it, the future_

_La la la la la la la ,_  
 _La la la la la la la ~_

  
_La la la la la la la,_  
 _La la la la la la la ~ "_

A roar of applause erupted from the crowd shown on the television screen as soon as the song ended. After a few words of closure, the live concert was terminated and the channel announced what was going to be showing next.

  
With a press of a button, the TV flashed before turning off; a blissful sigh escaping your lips as you layed back down on your bed.

  
Everything that had agitated you before was now completely forgotten as you savored the memory of the concert; Levi's sultry voice and fluid motions replayed vividly in your mind as you recalled it.

  
He was certainly idol worthy. So it MUST be fine that you had a little bit of an idol-crush on him, right? You JUST largely looked up to him. It's not like it was weird, really. Any other fan would, but on different levels of course. After all, he was #1.

  
You could only sigh and dream of being able to go to one of Levi's concerts. A ticket for one person to go to those things cost an arm and a leg -maybe even an organ or two- just to be there. You didn't have that kind of money and even if you did, it would be used on something much more important; like helping Mikasa pay bills or save up to get YOURSELF a car.

  
While your dad paid for most of the bills, there was still food and other necessities to worry about. Mikasa took small jobs that paid decent money so that you both wouldn't starve and with the help of Armin's grandfather, you managed. You couldn't say it was comfortable because it wasn’t, but at least it wasn't that great a struggle. Maybe it was about time you helped out too?

  
You continued to lay there in silence, thinking and dreaming. As time passed, your eyelids started feeling heavy and you found it more and more difficult to stay awake. Your thoughts, worries, and the sound of Levi's voice echoing in your mind eventually lulled you into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any good? i hope so.  
> FORESHADOWS AND HINTS  
> Next chapter will be about- can you guess who? *nudge nudge*  
> everything escalates from here  
> i just had to get this over with so we can get to the exciting part(also procrastination)  
> i did have to cut out some parts because this chapter was getting to long (i cut out the food fight, but hey maybe i'll use it some other chapter? :D)  
> i'll try to update in about 1-2 weeks!! maybe alittle more, it all depends (but no worries because Christmas)
> 
> The song is called "Wave"  
> Translation used is from user "GetProphetic" on Youtube  
> if you guys want to hear the song version i thought of in particular(you'll know why if you listen) is this : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBtBQ2VA8g8


	3. Need to escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to escape, To slip away" -
> 
> The concert is over.  
> A well needed break is in store,  
> But Levi isn't done just yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOryy this took so long to update! this isnt even long!  
> this is a fraction of the chapter im writing!  
> (2 bulletin points to be exact)  
> im updating this now so you know its still going  
> (Hopefully i finish this story before the fandom blows over)  
> i will either update the rest as the next chapter, or edit this one!  
> if there are errors in spelling or things sound funny,  
> feel free to say so plz! i didnt look this over much

_LEVI:_

                The camera men call out at each other a cut and stop recording as you walk off the stage. Making your way to the back stage door, workers walk up to you, offering towels and beverages. You sigh as you take the clean towel and pat the dampness on your face dry.

                The feeling was disgusting, only worsened by the hot intensity of the lights, causing you to perspire even more.

_Its fucking filthy._

                You call one of the workers over and asked them to bring you a bottle of iced water and to find a calm, quiet room. They nod and quickly turn around, escorting you to an empty room as they bring you your drink.

                You take a seat in an expensive chair as you wait patiently for the bottled water and stretch out your limbs. The dancing gets tiring after extended amounts of time and only succeeded in exhausting you.

                The smell of sweat hits your nose and you scrunch up your face in disgust. A thorough scrub down was definitely needed as soon as the worker came back.

                Soon enough, they walk back in to hand you the bottle, offering up anything else they can do and you simply wave them off. You were left alone in the silence of the room once more.

                Twisting off the cap, you gulp down the chilled liquid and let out a sigh of relief. If you remembered correctly, there was a shower nearby that you could use before you headed out.

                Standing up, you walk towards the showers and toss the now empty bottle into a bin.

                Walking into the shower room, you turn the hot water on and waste no time in undressing. Stepping in, you immediately start furiously scrubbing off as much filth as you can. You needed to be ready soon. There was no doubt the paparazzi were waiting, so you might as well look the part.

                Once you decided you were sufficiently clean -at least for the moment- you stepped out and dried yourself off with the clean towels available, walking back to the privacy of your dressing room.

                Getting dressed quickly with the extra set of clothes prepared in advance, you took a deep breath, mentally preparing yourself for what was waiting for you once you exited.

                It wasn't pleasant at all. The mobs of screeching fans were stressful enough as it was. Camera flashes from the paparazzi only added salt to the unsealing wound. It was too overwhelming.

                You pushed the thoughts away and focused on getting dressed.

  _Just don't let it get to you. You'll be fine._

                Once you made a few adjustments to your outfit, you turn towards the door of your dressing room and head out.

                - - -

                The first thing you see is a large crowd waiting outside before your eyesight is exposed to a flash of bright light. You turn your head and are greeted with a chain effect of flashing cameras.

                Fighting back the urge to cover your face with your hands, you straighten your posture and force a smile. Paparazzi zone in from different directions as you walk on the carpeted path.

                You stopped every few steps to pose a little and flash them your practiced smiles. Not quite a grin, not quite a smirk; casual yet seductive. The years of experience had allowed you to perfect the technique to not only make them believable and sufficient, but also something that drove the fans crazy.

                With every question tossed your way, you gave an appropriate response to the best of your ability. It required much more effort than fake smiles did to make sure you sounded enthusiastic.

                When you felt your patience reaching it's end, you took out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on in a nonchalant and professional manner. Your pace quickened as you neared the limacine that was waiting for you at the end of the red carpet.

  _Just a little more now. Keep it together._

                Before you even made it to the limo, another group of paparazzi mixed with hyper fans alike proceeded to bombarded you with questions and comments.

                You steady your breathing, attempting to answer their questions as your body was practically submerged with more bright lights and microphones invading your personal space.

                As questions were answered, more popped up to take their place.

"OMG! RIVAI! Can i have your autograph!!??"

"Rivai! Can i take a picture with you!?"

_Too much._

                One after the other. It was getting difficult for you to breathe.

"Rivai, have anything to say to your fans in regards to your most recent hit?"

"Rivai, the holidays are coming up. Have you got anything special planned?"

_It's too much._

"Rivai, there's been a rumor going around that you--"

_STOP! IT'S TOO MUCH!_

                This was the end. Your career was over. You were about to lose it and who knows what would happen. All because everyone couldn't shut the fuck up for once.

                It was almost as if you had summoned someone to your rescue with your thoughts when you heard your name called out in the distance.

"Levi!"

                You spun around and saw two familiar figures approaching you.

"Hey Levi! Over here!"

                The voice was too overly ecstatic and annoying to belong to any normal person.

                Your assumptions had been proved correct when a woman with a high ponytail and glasses practically leapt on you, grinning almost manically. It was none other than your best friend and manager, Hanji.

"Levi, darling, we've been looking for you!"

"yeah okay. And? "

                You found it almost hard to believe how relieved you were to actually be with shitty glasses for a change.

"Aw come on ,Levi. Don't be like that. Did you miss me?"

                You folded your arms over your chest, seemingly indifferent.

"Hardly. I saw you before i went on stage."

                 You leaned over to the side a bit and noticed that behind her was a tall, handsome man with neatly combed blonde hair.

 "So, the big man here himself. Finally got tired of being in that big ass office, Erwin?"

Erwin chuckled and shook his head.

"I suppose you could say that."

                Hanji and erwin both exchange glances at each other before directing their attention to you. As if in silent agreement, Erwin places his hand lightly on your shoulder.

"It's about time we got going."

                The blonde waved at the crowd while he and hanji escorted you to the limo.

                They probably knew something was up. You wouldn't be surprised if they were able to sense that shit. Maybe you really did summon them?

                 You didn't look back whatsoever as you stepped inside and let the chauffeur drive off.

-

 

You make your way into a private room, provided by Erwin himself, and plop down onto the nearest couch.

                The limo had dropped you all off at a building that normally was rented for large parties, but for today was reserved just for you. Here, you could calm down and relax without having to worry about the paparazzi shadowing you, at least for now.

                You sigh heavily and lean your head back on the plush, expensive couch pillows.

_'Fucking people don’t know anything about respect or personal space. Can't people mind their god damn business for once?'_

                You furrowed your brows as you recalled the events that had taken place not long ago.

_'If Hanji and Erwin hadn't shown up, i might have...- '_

                Your thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door being opened as Erwin walked in.

_'Well Speak of the devil.'_

"Feeling better now, Levi?" Erwin looked at you from across the room now, holding a beverage in his hand.

                You scoffed and crossed your legs, settling into a more relaxed position.

"I feel like shit."

                The blonde didn't flinch at the use of language, having already been accustomed to hearing it.

"I thought you'd say something like that. I'm not surprised. Those paparazzi were all over you, maybe even more than usual."

"I was about to kill a bitch. I swear." The answer came almost immediately after Erwin's response.

                He replied only with a nod of understanding. Since he said nothing else, you decided to continue.

"I mean seriously. People need to mind their own business. Why do they care what i do for the holidays? That has nothing to do with them! It's ridiculous, really. Some people have no life. Especially the paparazzi."

"Well Levi, they were just doing their job."

 "Are you serious right now? You sound like you're defending them!?" You couldn't believe what he was saying right now, of all times.

                Erwin put his hands up defensively.

"I'm not. i'm just pointing it out, Levi."

                You sigh heavily and fold your arms over your chest.

"Fine, whatever. I just don't know what i'm going to do about them. If those asshats keep getting in my space like that, i'm gonna lose it."

                Erwin hummed thoughtfully as he strolled across the room and leaned near an open window.

"Well you need to figure something out and find a way to deal. Those were the conditions that applied to living this sort of life, remember? We can't let them know what you're really like or your career is as good as over. You know what happens after that, don’t you?"

                His eerily calm tone set an uncomfortable mood in the atmosphere. You knew exactly what he was referring to.

                You reach into your pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out you realize that you're running low.

_'Shit. Gotta stop by the store and pick up some more. '_

                Placing the cigarette near your lighter, you attempt to ignite it, but only sparks appear. You groan internally.

_'Are you fucking serious right now.'_

                Erwin casually comes up from behind and lights it for you, nonchalantly putting the lighter back in its original spot. You don't thank him and instead inhale the cigarette smoke deeply.

"There's nothing for you back there. I'm sure you know that, but you need to be reminded every once in a while. You need to find a way to cope. Being #1 means you'll have to endure the paparazzi and much more. Now isn't the time for you to start slipping."

                You let your eyes flutter close and exhale; the sweet smelling smoke brushing against your skin. You feel Erwin's presence directly behind you as he leans closer and whispers, his harsh breath warming your ear.

"Pull yourself together, Levi. It's much too late to turn back now. Not when everyone knows who you are. That wouldn’t be very  _safe_.  You're the one that made the decision to do this. Don't let it get to you. It's all in your head. I don't want to see what happened today again. If you fail me, you will be left with nothing. Do you understand?"

                A few moments of silence passed before you replied, your eyes opening again.

"I know." You said softly.

                Seemingly content with your response, he pulled away from you and walked back towards the door.

"Good." He stood at the door before slightly turning back to you.

"All of  _this_  going on right now, that stays in _here_. This does not leave this room. Are we clear?"

You give a small nod.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, Levi. Just continue being the obedient, popular celebrity you are and everything will be fine."

                He was about to step out of the room before he halted abruptly.

"Oh! Before i forget. You really should stop doing that. Or at least decrease the tar intake. Those are even more harmful than regular ones." He gestured towards the packet of clove cigarettes you were holding.

"well, i'm off now. Make sure to get plenty of rest. Good night and Take care, Levi." He cast one of his trade mark, charming smiles you hated so much and exited the room.

"Tsk, Erwin you shitty bastard." You muttered in irritation.

                Putting out your cigarette on a nearby ashtray, you hunched over and held your head in your hands. You ran your fingers through your dark locks hastily as you gave an exasperated sigh.

' _Erwin's right. I was the one that made this decision. Not like i was given much of a choice though in the first place; that asshole. I just need to try and get my shit together. I can do this. I have to.'_

                You leaned back onto the couch and rub at your temples.

"Fuck you, Erwin. Fuck you  _and_ your eyebrows."

 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing these chapters. Gonna give this fic another go. May rewrite this chapter.  
> I have things to add on, so this chapter will be edited and made longer.  
> I'll probably change the POV cuz it's gross

**Author's Note:**

> okay! That wasn't too bad,right? comment plz,i'd like to know how this is doing. i was really nervous about this.  
> i have someone proof reading and helping me revise,but i'd like more people help out, if anyone wanted to volunteer?  
> read it and tell me what they think of it?  
> or pass me some tips to help improve?  
> i'd really appreciate that!  
> If you wanted my contact info for Tumblr or Skype..maybe Deviantart? just ask!  
> And ill try to update this every 1-2 weeks! somewhere within that time since i have school, and it needs plenty of planning/editing.  
> ALSO i will be tracking this fic on tumblr!(im YASSDENSWH)  
> under "Fic: A song from the Heart"! or "Fic: Ein Lied Aus Dem Herzen!"  
> thanks!


End file.
